1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of energy conversion systems, and more particularly to a novel electromagnetic converter for translating electromagnetic energy into mechanical energy output which is useful and productive.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the principal source of electrical energy for all industry resided in the use of a generator comprising a device for changing mechanical energy of motion into electrical energy. This energy conversion takes place by the action of magnetic forces and is termed electromagnetic. However, this energy-conversion process that is used in generators is a reversible process; that is, the same equipment can change electrical energy to mechanical motion or movement. Although prior energy converters, termed "dynamos", have been used for converting electrical energy into mechanical energy, problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the electromagnetic force generated is inefficient in its application for power utilization to drive the mechanical component. Usually, a substantial amount of energy is required which either makes the device inefficient or extremely costly in terms of energy conversion. In most situations, as the electromagnetic force is generated, the lines of flux fail to adequately attract or repel the mechanical portion of the device so that only a limited movement of the mechanical portion is produced. In a very short time, frictional forces take over and the mechanical portion ceases to produce mechanical energy. Also, a major problem in prior motors which take electrical energy and convert to mechanical energy resides in encountering a load factor which causes the mechanical output to run or turn over at a slower and slower pace until it finally stops. In order to maintain a usable output when the mechanical device is under substantial load, additional energy of an electrical nature is needed to be supplied to the device by introducing a sequence of pulsed energy or the like at timed intervals.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel electromagnetic converter which will convert electrical energy into mechanical output that is useful for work purposes under load and which is of simple construction and that may be used by unskilled persons without technical knowledge.